


Leise rieselt der Schnee

by GreyTabbyCat



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: 1x13, Drabble, Episode Tag, Snow, foreverdrabbles3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyTabbyCat/pseuds/GreyTabbyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short episode tag to 'Diamonds Are Forever' written for the Forever Drabble Challenge Week Three prompt Snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leise rieselt der Schnee

**Author's Note:**

> The title is German and translates to 'the snow is falling silently'. It's the title of a famous German winter song. 
> 
> This is also a prompt fill for “It’s pointless to try any more. I’m done making plans; I’m done trying to be happy. Whatever happens, happens.” 
> 
> The same disclaimer as always applies here too.

The snow continued to drift down lazily, creating what could have been a picturesque setting in a different situation while Henry kept his arm around Jo’s shoulders and she rested her head on his. Jo seemed to have calmed down a little now. She had been silent for a long while. 

The cold of her front steps was slowly creeping into their bones, but neither Jo nor Henry felt like moving just yet. 

Suddenly Jo spoke, drawing Henry’s gaze back to her from observing the snowflakes. “You know, I figure it’s pointless to try any more. I’m done making plans; I’m done trying to be happy. Whatever happens, happens. Or not.” She sounded resigned and somewhat bitter to his ears. 

“Are you sure? You are still young, so many possibilities.” Henry didn’t want to accept her statement like that. He wanted to at least make her re-think her decision again. 

“Yes! I don’t think I could ever stand such a loss and all this pain again. And what good does it do if I make any plans that get cruelly destroyed all the time? I thought you of all people would understand this feeling!” 

“I do, Jo,” Henry said sincerely. “I do, but some days I’m questioning my own decision.” He had never admitted this to anyone before. Yes, Abe always tried to get him to live again, but he never told him he was unsure about his choices even a little bit. “I still love and miss Abigail dearly, but I just sometimes doubt whether I’ve spent all these years after she had left the right way.” 

“But…” She had to clear her throat. “There is this fist clenching and twisting my insides half the time and the other half it’s this excruciating emptiness. And I just can’t…” Her voice faltered and she lost the internal battle she’d been fighting against her tears. And Henry quietly tightened his hold around her trying to comfort his broken-hearted friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is awfully short, but it felt like the right place to stop - for now.


End file.
